Desaparecer
by xxayamexx1
Summary: Prusia ha sido culpado por las muertes a causa dela segunda guerra mundial. Su pena es la muerte, y va a pasar sus últimos momentos recordando y metido en su mente, viajando en ella hacía sus recuerdos, dándose cuenta de que no tiene nada que lamentar.


**-POV Prusia**

No, no tenía porque sentirme de esta manera, no tenía porque. Yo había vivido como había querido y había echo todo lo que quería, no tenía nada de lo que arrepentirme ahora. El que ahora esté muriéndome no significa que tenga que ir analizando día tras día haber si hice algo de lo que arrepentirme, eran demasiados siglos que analizar.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, si que me hubiese gustado poder vivir un poco más, creo que es de lo único de lo que me voy a lamentar, pero soy demasiado _awesome _como para decirlo en voz alta e incluso admitirlo yo mismo.

West, me pregunto como será tu futuro ahora después de esta guerra que yo mismo apoyé sin pensar en lo que podría pasar, sin pensar en la de muertos que habría a estas fechas. Sé que serás capaz de superar mi muerte y que crecerás no solo como país, si no como persona. Te deseo lo mejor, West.

Francia y España, ahora que pienso en ellos me vienen a la mente muchos recuerdos con ellos. Días en los que íbamos de fiesta por ahí, días en los que nos reuníamos para hablar de cualquier cosa con tal de poder tener un poco de diversión e incluso días en los que nos hicimos daño mutuamente, pero después arreglábamos las diferencias y volvíamos a reír como antes, porque éramos los mejores amigos que podría haber en la historia.

Aun así, nada de esos momentos ni personas anteriores han podido impedir el que ahora esté apunto de morir. Claro, a alguien tenían que culpar, alguien tenía que sufrir como castigo por la guerra. No iba a permitir que West, Italia, Japón e incluso Romano pagasen por la guerra, ellos no.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercan a la celda en la que estoy metido en estos momentos. Son ellos, los aliados. Entre ellos puedo distinguir que también están los del eje, mis amigos. Cada mirada expresa algo diferente, me hace sentirme poco _aweseme. _China me mira con odio, Rusia tiene una sonrisa infantil en su rostro como siempre, Inglaterra me mira con enojo y recelo mientras que América me dedica una mirada nada buena. ¿ Y tu Francia ? Me miras con tristeza y con culpa de no poder evitar mi muerte.

Francia... no me mires así. Sé que has echo lo que has podido para evitar mi muerte, pero es que había llegado mi hora y ni tú podrías hacer nada. Siempre fuimos amigos, junto con España hemos sido los mejores, el trío perfecto.

Rusia y China me cogen y me llevan a una sala de reuniones. Allí están muchos otros países. Soy consciente de que en esta sala se va a decidir si al final mi final es claro o no, e incluso como iba a morir.

Yo estoy en medio de todos sentado en una silla escuchando las palabras de todos, de los que me defienden y de los que no; de los que intentan salvarme y de los que prefieren matarme; de los que lloran y de los que ríen...

-No hay más que hablar, Prusia va a ser eliminado sí o sí -

-¡Inglaterra! Ten piedad de el, todos hemos cometido errores -

-No hay nada que discutir Francia, no voy a tener piedad de alguien como el. -

-Inglaterra por favor, no le mates, a el no -

Italia, siempre tan lindo, siempre dispuesto a proteger a los que quiere a pesar de ser débil y cobarde en la batalla. No llores, no me hagas sentirme menos _awesome _de lo que ya me siento; pero que sepas que te lo agradezco.

-Lo siento mucho por ti Italia, pero ni tú ni nadie del eje ha tenido piedad por las personas muertas en esta miserable guerra que Alemania provocó en momentos de locura. -

-No puede ser... -

Me siento miserable en serio. No puedo decir nada a mi defensa ni por la defensa de los demás que están haciendo lo posible para evitar mi desaparición. Quizás si que me he vuelto débil.

España, no has hablado en toda la reunión, estás con la mirada clavada en la mesa sin decir nada, solo escuchando a tus compañeros. Te conozco bien, te estás lamentando por no hacer nada, por no poder salvarme, y claro está que siglos de amistad no son en vano.

-¡ Ya me cansé ! ¡Si todos por cometer errores tuviésemos que ser ejecutados, entonces más de la mitad de las naciones que nos encontramos aquí ahora mismo, ya no existirían ! -

Eso no me lo esperé viniendo de Romano. Le conozco desde pequeño porque España me lo presentó cuando estaba a su cuidado. Es totalmente diferente a su hermano Italia, pero eso lo hace tan o hasta más lindo que el.

-Será mejor que cierres tu boca Romano o conseguirás que todos vosotros, miembros del eje, también seáis ejecutados, incluyendo a los aliados vuestros, ¿ verdad España ? ¿ No piensas decir nada para defender a Prusia ? -

-Rusia, cierra esa maldita boca que tienes. Soy consciente de la situación que se me presenta, me duele saber que mi amigo va a morir. Solo pienso decir una cosa, os hacéis llamar heroes, caballeros e incluso que estáis repartiendo justicia, pero si vais a ejecutar a Prusia, eso os hace peor que naciones, humanos... os hace monstruos. -

-España, no tientes tu suerte o serás forzado a ser uno conmigo -

Ese rusia, siempre con su manía de que todo el mundo sea parte de el. Esta loco, aunque no me extraña por haber pasado por tal cosa cuando nada mas era un imperio reciente que estaba pasando por guerra tras guerra.

Todos gritaban, me estaba poniendo de los nervios. No soportaba el llanto de Italia, la miradas de dolor de Francia y España, la cara de impotencia de Hungria y Austria, la inquietud de Japón, y por otra parte la sonrisa de Rusia, la satisfacción de América e Inglaterra, el odio de China...

-Bien, pues como dije mucho antes Prusia va a ser ejecutado, ahora solo falta saber como y quien se encarga de eso –

-No pienso ser yo Inglaterra, Así que no me mires -

-Que aburrido eres Francia. Yo puedo darle una e incluso diez de las mejores torturas Rusas, me las conozco todas -

-Eso estaría bien, que sufra por todas las muertes que ha provocado - Dijo ese maldito de Alfred con su sonrisa de idiota.

- Ni hablar, _mon prusse _no será ejecutado de esa forma -

Ojalá y esto termine ya de una puñetera vez, no puedo soportarlo más. Estoy aguantando hasta mi límite, hasta creo que lo he superado ya hace minutos atrás. No puedo soportar más gritos, más llantos, más suplicas... ya no más.

-¡Callaos! Me ponéis de los nervios. Es mi muerte por lo que dejadme a mi elegir como mínimo. Ya he aceptado que este será mi final. Vuestras formas de elegir no son nada _awesome _comparadas con las mías -

-Entonces, ¿quién quieres que te de tu digno final, Пруссия? -

-No quiero que sea Francia, ni mucho menos West. - Menuda voz me salio, sentía que estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Tengo que mantenerme firme – Austria... por favor -

Austria me miró con un deje de dolor e impresión por haberle dicho a el. Sé bien que durante nuestra historia no nos hemos llevado nada bien. Le aparté y le dejé de lado para unir Alemania y le he molestado incontables veces. No somos los mejores amigos pero reconozco que le tengo aprecio, y sé bien que el a mi también.

No iba a dejar que mi hermano, ni mis amigos me eliminasen del mapa, mucho menos alguien que quería mi final sí o sí. Hungria... me sentía mal por ella, no me iba a atrever pedírselo a ella; solo me quedaba Austria.

_-Sind sie sicher, Preußen?_-

-Sí!_-_

-Entonces no hay más que hablar -

Todo el mundo se fue de la sala dejándome con Alemania, los hermanos Italia, Francia y España. Los cinco aun sentados en nuestros respectivos asientos esperando a que alguno se levantase o hablase. Un silencio incómodo que me molestaba, pero que sin embargo no me atrevía a romper.

Francia se levantó y me abrazó de repente empezando a llorar. Me levanté con el aun abrazado a mi sin saber que hacer. Todos estaban desanimados.

España se levanto junto a Romano y se acercaron a mi con rostros de lástima. Francia se separó de mi y dejo que España dijese algo o tuviese oportunidad de hacer algo antes de que desapareciese.

-Prusia, siento no poder hacer nada. Me siento tan despreciable e impotente por no poder salvarte... -

-Deja deja, no pasa nada. A alguien tenían que culpar y no podía dejar que fuese alguno de vosotros. -

-pero Prusia, yo soy de los aliados y no he podido hacer nada. Podría haberles convencido de que no te ejecutasen o algo, pero no lo hice, tenía miedo -

-Francia, no te culpo de nada. He vivido muchos siglos y he experimentado muchas guerras y dolores. Ya me tocaba y tarde o temprano os tocará a vosotros. Dios quiera que sea tarde. ¡ Venga quitad esas caras, no son nada _awesome _! -

Ellos sonrieron un poco, parecía que estaban más calmados que antes. West esta ahí de pie caminando hacía mi con dolor. A su lado, el menor de los Italia camina aun llorando. Que tierno.

-West, quita esa cara. No te crié para que llorases o para que fueses débil. Alemania va a seguir adelante con o sin mi. No dejes que todos mis esfuerzos para que se formase sean en vano, sabes que una nación no desaparece del todo. Queda nuestra historia, nuestros monumentos, escritos, guerras, evidencias y recuerdos por parte de los humanos y de otras naciones, como tú. -

-¡Gilbert, por mi culpa te van a ejecutar, como quieres que me sienta! -

-Alegre por haberme tenido de hermano, pedazo de idiota. Quita esa cara y sonríe como yo, así de _awesome -_

-Gilbert... de acuerdo -

-Así se habla. Mm... ahora se me viene a la mente cuando eras pequeño, eras tan lindo. Me acuerdo que en vez de ser tan serio eras un niño travieso, siempre tenía que estar detrás de ti para saber si estabas haciendo algo malo o no, como has cambiado -

-Era solo un niño, no compares -

-Ja ja ja, lo sé – Sonreí mirando hacía el suelo – También recuerdo cuando unos días antes de la segunda guerra mundial, Francia, España y yo salimos a tomar copas por ahí. Nos emborrachemos y nos pusimos a bailar como locos en la casa de Francia mientras este estaba desnudo por completo, como siempre vamos -

-venga, admite que te encanta mi escultural cuerpo~ -

-Fue muy divertido, recuerdo que tuve que llamar a mi Lovi para que me ayudase a regresar a Madrid -

-No me llames Lovi... llamame Romano -

-Sí, fue genial ese día. Quien sabe, tal vez por causas del destino nos encontremos de nuevo y así podríamos emborracharnos así otra vez -

-Si eso ocurre no volveré a cargar con España, _Per favore, io non sono un cavallo di lavoro ! -_

-Venga, así te aprovechas de mi -

-eso debería de decirlo yo, _Spagna. -_

-Ah, también recuerdo un día en el que Romano y yo estuvimos a solas. No paraba de intentar escaparse de allí, lástima para el que nos quedásemos encerrados. No paraba de gritar '' Antonio, _per favore _salvame ''. España, deberías de haberle visto -

-Vaya, con que mi Lovi en realidad si que necesita aveces mi ayuda aun he~ -

-¡Callaos! ¡Yo no hubiese gritado si este bastardo no hubiese intentado violarme! -

Nos pasemos el resto de la tarde hablando y riendo de todos los recuerdos que se nos pasaban por la cabeza en ese mismo instante. De guerras, de fiestas, de intentos de violación por parte de Francia, de trastadas y cosas embarazosas que contaba de West, momentos tiernos de los hermanos Italia... de todo.

Ellos estaban felices ahora y yo ya no tenía ese miedo de que iba a morir. Porque al haber recordado, me había echo sentirme bien, había aprendido que esos recuerdos aun estarían con ellos y que por lo tanto yo viviría en sus corazones. Que cursi me quedo eso último, nada _awesome. _

El resto del día me lo pasé en la celda otra vez, sentado en el frío suelo consumiendo mi tiempo en pensamientos y recuerdos. Me preguntaba como estaría Hungria y Austria, aquel al que le había mandado la labor de terminar conmigo.

¿ Qué pensarían las almas de aquellos muertos en la guerra sobre mi ahora ? Seguro que también deseaban mi muerte, y no les culpo, nada de lo que hicimos los países del eje estaba bien, todos nos arrepentimos de aquello.

No recuerdo cuando me dormí, pero poco importaba ahora. Inglaterra y América me llevan hacía la sala de reuniones otra vez. Una vez allí me ponen a una esquina donde se encuentra Austria con su espada ya preparado.

-No tienes nada más que decir, ¿ verdad ? - Me dijo América -

-No, ya lo he dicho y recordado todo -

-Entonces adelante. -

-Sí -

Austria se pone delante mio y alza su espada apuntando a mi pecho. Me mira con dolor, con pena. Le sonrío para ver si así se calma y apunta bien, quiero que esto termine de una vez. No quiero escuchar más los llantos del menos de los Italia, no quiero ver la amargura de Francia y España... no por favor.

-Prusia, lo siento -

-No lo sientas Austria. Gracias por todo -

-Sí, gracias -

**Fin POV Prusia**

Austria clavó la espada en el pecho de Prusia manchándose así con la sangre de aquel que una vez fue su compañero y enemigo. Un enorme silencio invadió la sala, pero fue interrumpido por el grito de España que se tiró hacía Rusia comenzando una inevitable pelea entre ellos dos. Alemania lloraba junto con Italia, quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas.

Japón, por otra parte, no sabía como sentirse. Prusia había sido su amigo durante la guerra y sentía mucho la muerte de el, pero por otra parte no lo conocía demasiado como para llorar su muerte. Sin embargo, Japón en estos momentos se encontraba maldiciendo en su idioma a América y Rusia.

Romano intentaba separar a Rusia y España, pero le era imposible, más si sus fuerzas fallaban al estar consumido en las lágrimas. América también ayudaba a separar a esos dos. No sentía remordimiento alguno, el creía que había echo de heroe, como debía ser.

China se sentía mal, pensaba que tal vez se habían pasado, pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde. Prusia había desaparecido por completo de este planeta quedando solo de el su recuerdo, su historia... su presencia.

Hungria abrazó a Austria entre lágrimas viendo a este como miraba sin poder creerse lo que había echo, la sangre que Prusia. Nadie podría haber sabido que esos dos le echarían en verdad de menos y que se lamentaban.

Ya estaba todo echo, quien tenía que pagar por la muerte de tanta gente ya había muerto. Austria se levantó de golpe y miró a Inglaterra con odio.

-¡Ya esta, ya estás contento verdad, maldito pirata ! -

Todos se quedaron parados al oír semejante tono y palabras por parte de alguien que era conocido por su educación y por ser todo un caballero. Inglaterra miró al suelo sin saber que decir en este mismo momento.

Nadie, nadie en absoluto sabía que pasaría en un futuro, pero de lo que si eran conscientes es que este hueco y dolor que había dejado la muerte de Prusia no se iba a disolver, y que el rencor quedaría en el aire entre los países, porque muchos habían perdido un hermano, un amigo.

Traducción:

mon prusse: mi prusia ( fr )

Пруссия: prusia ( rus )

Sind sie sicher, Preußen?_: ¿_estás seguro, prusia? ( alem )

Per favore: por favor ( ita )

io non sono un cavallo di lavoro: yo no soy un caballo de carga ( ita )


End file.
